degrasssifandomcom-20200213-history
Zig Novak
Zig Novak is a new freshman (grade 9) at Degrassi in the second part of Season 11. He is handsome, charming and aloof. Zig is the freshman class very own bad boy who is full of swagger. He flirts with girls, pulls pranks, gets detention and basically treats Degrassi High like his playground because his homelife is anything but fun. He is currently dating Tori Santamaria and is friends with Maya Matlin and Tristan Milligan. He is portrayed by Ricardo Hoyos. Character History Season 11 In Underneath It All, Zig begins at Degrassi Community School along with his fellow Junior High classmates, Tori and Tristan. On his first day, he encounters a new, artsy girl named Maya, of whom he invites to the Dot after school. Zig tells Maya that he broke up with Tori because he didn't want to start high school with a girlfriend. Zig takes Tori back because he realizes that wasn't really a good reason but remains friends with Maya. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Zig is seen waiting for Tori to come to the skatepark with him. She's agree's and leaves with him, upsetting Tristan. Later, Zig is seen in The Dot after receiving an invitation to meet someone there. He assumes the invitation is from Tori, but she shows up and hugs him after receiving the same invitation thinking she was invited there by him. Tristan explains he gave them the invitations, and tells them he wants to be friends with both of them, and suggests they do a music act for the Coffee House. Zig agrees but looks unsure. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Zig doesn’t see a spot for him in Tristan and Tori’s two man cabaret show Half a Heart. Zig tries to work with Tristan and suggests a rap. Unfortunately, Tristan sees this as an insult to his creative masterpiece. Zig tells Tristan that his song is campy and Tori admits that she thinks they should leave Half A Heart as a good memory from their summer camp performance.Tristan decides to forge ahead with Half a Heart. After Tristan got booed onstage. Tori runs on stage to complete the half of Tristan’s heart that’s missing. Zig also joins them for his rap part. In Need You Now (1), will Zig be there to offer support to Tori when Marisol foisters the mascot suit upon her? Will he offer more? In Need You Now (2), will Zig help Tori with emotional support when Marisol makes her wear the mascot costume around school at lunch? Trivia *Zig is into Skateboarding. *Zig plays the cymbals, albeit he's currently in art class as opposed to band class. *His Twitter *He and Tori were in a relationship for about a month before coming to Degrassi. Quotes *"If you could save a life, would you?" to Maya (First Line) *"Scoundrel?" *"So I heard about this new place called The Dot. I was gonna go check it out after school... You should come." Relationships *Tori Santamaria **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Approximately a month before Underneath It All '(1133) ***Breakup: Before 'Underneath It All '(1133) ****Reason: Zig didn't want to start high school with a girlfriend. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: 'Underneath It All (1133) Category:Degrassi Characters